


The Mighty Princes

by shrewbuddy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Rated For Violence, Series, king AU, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrewbuddy/pseuds/shrewbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of The Mighty Kings. Running concurrent with The Mighty Kings narrative, The Mighty Princes follows Kdin, Matt, and Jeremy as they venture to prove their worth to participate in the Royal Games. To do this, they must travel deep inside the Nether to retrieve the final piece of knowledge from the Mage while discovering their true kingly powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Princes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a continuation and part of a series. If you haven't read the first part, The Mighty Kings, I recommend it, but you won't be completely lost if you read this before, as they run in the same time frame.

Chapter One: Prelude to the Nether

            In the underside of the beautiful land of Achievement City lived the morsel of life that was the Netherworld. Darkness thrived throughout the land, while waterfalls of lava poured into pools where blacksmiths would gather.

            Before the Allfathers created the Overland, the Netherworld was all the land knew. Run by the mysterious Mage in the Black Cloak, the Nether thrived with magic and thievery, potions and crime. To keep his knowledge safe from wrong hands, the Mage kept his secrets in a fortress buried deep in the center of the world, and each book and technique he guarded with his life. Only those that he deemed worthy of carrying his mission were allowed to come forth and bask in this knowledge: a mission to practice magic and commit no crime.

            The legend is that after the Overworld was created by the Five Allfathers, the quintet sought out the Mage in the Netherworld. They searched for many months in the dark and burning pits that was the Nether, and when they finally found his hidden library, the Allfathers begged him for his knowledge so that they may pass it on to those who would live in the Overworld.

            The Allfathers saw their negotiations as a sign of peace, seeking knowledge to assist with their new citizens so that the Netherworld and Overworld could live in union, but the Mage saw it as an attack on his land. When the Allfathers came forward, a huge battle ensued, throwing the Netherworld into more chaos than before. The first war in Achievement City arose, and the Nether was razed beyond repair.

            The Allfathers succeeded, and the knowledge that they sought was gained through a negotiated surrender. However, one book remains: a book untouched and unread by human or godly eyes. Because the Mage had never read the text, it was not his knowledge to give away, and therefore, the Allfathers spared him from giving away his final book.

            The Mage protects this knowledge now, still holding on to it with his life, keeping it from the Allfathers in spite. He pulled away from the people of the Nether, and when he did so, they started to bow to the Allfathers. The Mage saw this as the ultimate treason of his people and swore to seek revenge on the Overworld whenever he could.

            The Allfathers understood his rage, but time passed. Nearly a hundred years went by. The Mighty Kings were brought into play; the Royal Games were invented. The Overworld saw a time of peace that no one foresaw. Just before the most recent Games, the High King Gavin decided to seek out the last piece of hidden knowledge so that he may help serve the Overworld and her people.

            He entrusted this intense task in a few of his least trusted advisors.

            The Princes of Achievement City were often ridiculed with their title. Below the rank of Knight, the Princes were seen as useless and rather uneventful people. They did not participate in the Games, and like most of the servants, they lived in the outskirts of the Kings’ Village. They lived the lives of normal citizens: one a scribe, one a blacksmith, and one a carpenter. However, they also lived the lives of Knights in training, learning swordplay and chivalry for the day that they were deemed worthy to participate in the Royal Games.

            Prince Kdin, the scribe, worked as just that for whomever was the High King. She also worked very closely with Elizabeth, as she recorded and documented the events of the Games, ranging from the winner to the tasks that were played. Kdin was sweet and highly intelligent, despite the fair amount of dislike the title "Prince" gave him.

            Prince Jeremy was possibly the most-liked princes of them all. Prince Jeremy was one of the blacksmiths in the Kings’ Village, and the most talented one at that. He was a rough and hard man, though kind and sweet as his lessons in chivalry taught him to be. He worked in the armory, fixing and repairing armor and smelting ore to create new swords for the Kings.

            And finally, the carpenter of the Kings’ Village was Prince Matt. Another member of the court originally from the Nether, Matt was seen as more of an outsider than Gavin. He seemed the face of the Nether: a tall, lanky man with dark hair and dark eyes. His hands were rough from calluses, and he always seemed to have cuts and splinters stuck in his hands. Even though he was a native of the Nether, he never considered the Netherworld his home. He had moved away when he was only a baby, but he kept his dark and rough features and the ability to perform small magic.

            The Princes were young in comparison to the Kings, and much less the wiser, but they longed to fight alongside them in the Royal Games, even though they possessed no godly powers such as Mogar’s Rage or The Red King’s Roses. They were told that one day when they were worthy enough to participate in the Games their powers would come, and they were eager for the day that their knightly training would pay off.

            However, with great powers come great responsibilities. This is the story of how the three Princes got a little more than they bargained for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
